Thank you
by doc boy
Summary: A Ben and Gwen thanksgiving fic. Ben saves Gwen from death and it makes them feel a little awkward. Read to find out what happenes.  PS: Sorry for the delay, I planned to have this up sooner  Please R&R  Thank you


Thank you

I do not own Ben 10

Its thanksgiving night and the two Tennyson families are eating and staying the night at Ben's house. It's been a mere few months since Ben and Gwen shared a summer together. Ever since he got the omnitrix bad guys were after them and only a few hours ago ben and Gwen were fighting against one of Vilgax's drones and ben took it out as Diamond Head. The only problem is the second he shot a Diamond Head crystal at it, it shot a wall which started to come down with Gwen underneath. A second afterwards the drone blew up and ben was human again. Gwen was too terrified to move or prevent the wall from crushing her and it was up too Ben to save her. He ran towards her and pushed her out of the way in the last second and almost go squashed himself. She thanked him and they rose to their feet for an awkward silence which was broken by Max coming by in the RV about to pick them up from school and drive them hone before the meal at ben's house. (They live next door now)

Ben's mom Sandra cooked her usual turkey stuffed with mashed potatoes, a pot of vegetable soup and a bunch of other good stuff for the meal. Finally the doorbell to his house rang and Gwen and her parents were invited in. while the two parents were exchanging hugs and kisses on the cheek, Ben and Gwen simply made eye contact and then immediately looked away, blushing hard.

The two families sat at the table and Gwen's father said

"Before we begin I would like to thank Sandra for making this delicious meal for us and for inviting us for thanksgiving. I would also like to thank Ben here for saving Gwen's life only a few hours ago from certain death. Let us have a toast to Ben and Sandra"

He lifted his glass of wine and said

"To be Ben and Sandra" he said

"To Ben and Sandra" echoed the room.

They sat down and started to eat. Despite the awkwardness of it Ben and Gwen ended up sitting next to each other. They didn't want to but they couldn't protest because it would lead to unwanted to questions. So they sat down next to each other but avoided making eye contact.

While everyone was eating and talking to each other Ben and Gwen just sat down and stated at their empty plates with their faces slightly red

"You okay kids?" asked Max who also joined the meal

"I'm not hungry" said Gwen

"Me neither" said Ben.

Once he said that everyone stared at him in surprise including Gwen. Ben saying he wasn't hungry would normally indicate a sign of illness because he was normally an eating machine.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked his mother skeptically

"Yeah I'm fine" he said blankly

"You two seem a little red" commented Ben's father

"It's because I'm hot" said Ben automatically

"Me too" said Gwen

Lately Ben and Gwen have become closer and closer to each other and started to feel that they would do anything for one another. But when Ben almost died saving Gwen it made that feeling a reality even though one didn't know the other was feeling the same thing. They both felt whole and happy with themselves when they were around each other and were usually enjoying each other's company. But the incident today made them feel like they were taking one step forward with their friendship. They felt they were developing feelings for each other and they were on the verge of figuring them out

"I'm going to sleep" said Ben and got up from the table

"Me too" repeated Gwen and they left the dining room leaving their parents and grandfather very confused

Ben and Gwen walked out of the dining room and walked up the stairs to the second floor. Before they went to their separate rooms Gwen said

"Listen, I realized I didn't thank you properly for saving my life today"

"It's okay Gwen. You're welcome" said Ben nervously

"You're welcome too" said Gwen

"For what?" asked Ben with a puzzled look in his eyes

"For this" said Gwen and embraced Ben into a big, warm and loving passionate kiss

Their eyes widened due to the lip contact. They felt their heart beat accelerating, their body heat was rising and their palms started to sweat. It's as if their minds went numb and they just dived into the divine pleasure of kissing each other without a care in the world or thinking about anything besides the kiss…

Once their lips separated they looked each other in the eyes and were panting

"I… I can explain" they said

"You first" said Gwen

"Well you did realize we were getting along better lately right?" asked Ben

Gwen nodded

"Well the reason for that is that I started to develop this feeling for you… I never felt this towards anyone else… and the truth is… I love you Gwen… more than anything in the world… I will never stop loving you no matter what…" Ben's face was now redder than blood

To his surprise all Gwen did was embrace him into a warm, loving hug and said happily

"I love you too Ben… I love you too" they both smiled due to her remark and looked each other in the eyes as their faces were getting closer and closer to each other until the met into a soft and loving passionate kiss. Gwen put her arms around Ben's shoulders as he did the same as they deepened into the best kiss of their life with many more to come… they would eventually become a very happy couple and would get married and give birth to a beautiful girl named Lily…

And they couldn't be happier about it…

And they lived happily ever after…

The end

Well? What do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


End file.
